Welcome, to SAO!
by 10bitxHi367
Summary: New players have joined SAO! Will they beat it, or will they die? Kind of, and kind of not following the story. Lots of OC. AU on half of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story! This may or may not have the orginal characters in them, but basicly its about a team of OC players that go into SAO, and find out that they cant get out. Sorry if I spell the game creatures name wrong, I don't know how to spell it. And happy Easter for you people that are celebrating it on Sunday!**

**By the way, I'm going to put what the characters look like in the game, and what the characters look like in real life.**

** In game- Yu- Girl, black hair, ****one red eye one blue eye, ** age: 14, short hair

** Real life- Yu- Girl, black hair, ****red eyes, **age:14, short hair

** In game- Yuzuki- Girl, green hair, brown eyes, age: 12, long hair**

** Real life- Yuzuki- Girl, brown hair, brown eyes, age:12 long hair**

** In game-Izuki- Girl, brown hair, red eyes, short hair**

** Real life- Izuki- Girl, brown hair, green eyes, short hair**

**In game- Yume- girl, red hair, green eyes, Age: 15, long hair**

**Real life-**

**And there will be a lot of other characters too.**

* * *

**Yu POV**

I was sitting on my swivel chair, playing the computer. I was texting Yume, waiting for Yuzuki and Izuki to join the chat room too. We all had been able to buy the last few copies of Sword Art Online. I was level 2, and Izuki, Yuzuki and Yume were still level 1, but they were coming close to level 2.

_Did they join the chat room yet, Yu?_

Yume typed.

_No. Do you think they started without s? We were suppose to beat the first boss together!_

I typed back. If they started without us..._Beep!_ I looked up. Yuzuki joined. _Beep! _ Izuki joined.

**Yume: **_You're late!_

**Yuzuki:** _Sorry!_

**Izuki:** _Let's start!_

We all logged off. I put on the nerve gear. Everything went dark.

I looked around. The team was gathered all around this gaint door, with a golden handle. "Do you think just the four of us can beat the boss?" Yume asked. I nodded. I grabbed the golden door, and pushed it open. The boss was in the middle of the room. "Alright!" Me and Yume will kill the left side of the floors monsters! Izuki and Yuzuki will kill the right side! Who ever finishes first, gets to take on the boss! Go!" I told them.

The boss looked like a gaint boar with an axe. More than 200 of its minions were protecting it. Stepping on some of the minions along the way.

"Yuzuki, look out!" I yelled. She jumped out of the way just before the boar hit her head on. But the boar's sword grazed her side, and her health went from 100% to 39%. Izuki went nder the board and sliced his back. The boar's HP went from 100% to 98%. "That didn't do anything!" I heard her yell. "Guys, come over here!? I yelled. They made their way over to were I was standing while killing anything that got in their way.

"Anyone got a potion?" I asked. "Here! But I could just heal her," Izuki replied. "I know, but lets save mana-move!" I yelled as the boar charged us. It hit me and Izuki, dropping our health from 100% to 39%, just like Yuzuki. We ran away from the boss to the other end of the room. We all grabbed a potion, and drank it. "That's the last of our potions. I'll heal, Yuzuki can keep hitting everyone with a fireball, and other crap, and Yu can attack head on. Ready? Go!" Izuki told us. I charged at the boss, stabbing him with my sword. His HP dropped to 86%. I growled. "We need to leave! At our level, we cant beat him! See if the doors will open Yuzuki!" I told them. The boss tried to hit me again, and I jumped out of the way. "Open!" Yuzuki told me. "Run!" I yelled. We ran out, panting. "How...Did...We ever...Think we could beat that?" Izuki yelled. We all started glowing. "What's happening?!" Yuzuki screamed. "Someone is forcing a teleport!" I replied.

We found ourself in a gaint circle of other players. Then a red glob came out of the sky. "Is..The sky...Bleeding?" Yuzuki asked. "I think?" I replied. Thered glob turned into a person with robes on, and no face. "My name is Akahiko Akaba. I'm the creater of this world. I think all of you have noticed that there is no log out button," Akahiko told us. Wait, no log out button?! Why hadn't I noticed that?! I opened the menu up.

_Settings_

_Job_

_Chat_

_Armor_

_Inventory_

And. A blank box were the log out button should be. "This is not a defect. SAO was designed this way. If you die in game, the nerve gear will fry your brain, killing you in real life. If someone tries to take your nerve gear off, your brain will fry. The only way to get out of SAO, is to beat all 100 floors. One more thing," Akahiko told us as he started to disappear into the sky. "I put something in all of your inventories. Some of you guys wanted to play as girls, so that's why I put that in there. Check that out." And with that, he disappeared. Everyone opened their inventory, and their was a mirror in it. We pulled it out, and everyone glowed blue. Some of the boys turned into girls, and that's when I realized we were turning into ourselves. We were beside a girl and a boy, and the girl turned into a boy, and the boy stayed a boy but he was chubby. "Your not a girl!" The chubby boy yelled. "And your not seventeen!" The other boy yelled. Then For a while, everyone was quiet. Then everyone started screaming that they wanted out of this stupid game.

Yume looked at me. "We have to beat this game to get out?! What kinda dumb idea is this?! Why would someone want to do that?!" She yelled angierly. I shook my head. Soon everyone started to leave, going back to town to stay at an inn, or fighting monsters to level up. "I'm going to leave the group for a while ok?" Izuki said. I opened up the tab, and clicked on settings, and disbanded the group. "We could meet up later, maybe?" Yuzuki asked. We all nodded. We went our seprate ways. I headed out of the town to train. I was going to wait till I was level 5-10 till I fought the boss.

Just as I was about to go out the gates, when I heard two other player talking. "Some guys are going to have a meeting to fight the boss. I'm going to go. Only a crazy person would think of going in there alone." One of the two players said. "Me too!" The other one replied. 'I wonder how that's going to go.' I thought, as I walked outside.

**AN: This took me two days to type! I Would have had it uploaded before but I have been to busy. Happy Easter again for those celebrating it tomorrow! ByE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter! This one is going to be extra long because its going to take forever for them to have the meeting, and for Diavel to die from the first boss.**

Yu POV  
"Hey, Yu," Izuki said to me. We were in the middle of a town. I looked at her. "Did you hear about the meeting some guy named Diablo is having here?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "Do you wanna go?" She nodded. "Let me send a messege to Yume and Yuzuki first, let them know where we are." I told her. I swipped my hand down, and the options came up. I was about to hit _chat_, when I heard someone behind me say, "Did you hear about the person that got killed?" It didnt matter to me. I hit chat, and typed Yuzuki in the username text bar. "What was her name?" The person behind me said again. I typed a messege to Yuzuki saying that we were going to have a meeting in the middle of the district, and to meet us there. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!" I waited a few mintues, waiting for the messege to say _sent_, and I was also waiting for the people behind me to say the guys name that died. Instead of it saying _sent _it said _error._ "Her name was Yuzuki!" My heart stopped. I spun around. "What was her name?" I asked. There was a girl with brown hair, and another girl with blond hair was beside her. "H-Her name was Yuzuki. Why?" The brown haired girl asked. "She's my friend!" I yelled. "Yuzuki's..Dead?" Izuki said. Se started to cry, and I clenched my fist tight. I punched a wall and the sign with a green background said, _immortal object_ stopped me from destroying it. I opened back up the chat and texted Yume, and I was waiting for the _error _sign to pop up again, but it didn't. It said _sent._

Yume POV

I got a messege and opened it up. It was from Yu. The messege said:

_Some guy named Diavel is going to have a meeting in the district._

_Meet us there. And Yuzuki is dead. Someone killed her, and I'm_

_going to figure out who did it after we finish fighting the first boss._

_Meet us in the evening._

Yu POV

After I sent the messege, I walked towards the shops, and bought a claymore, and some bronze armor. Then, I walked to the district, waiting for everyone to get there. I must have fallen asleep, because when I sat up, there was people filling up all the seats. Izuki and Yume climbed up the seats and sat nexts to me. Diavel was standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for everyone to get here. I checked the time. It was five minutes until they were going to start the meeting. A few more people came in, and we started the meeting. Diavel told us how the first boss was going to switch to an adachi**(1)** when his HP got low. All of a sudden, some guy named Kibaou came down the steps saying stuff about beta testers, and how it was their fault all those people were dead. Then another guy called Agil talked about how the 2,000 that died had a manual to look at, and the people that still looked at it died. I hardly paid attention to what they were saying. "Everyone get in a group together." I looked at Izuki and Yume. "Do you guys want to be in a group together?" I asked them. They both nodded. "We should probably go and train. And then get more gear." Izuki suggested. I nodded my head and stood up. "OK, lets go." I said, walking towards the blacksmith shop.

Yume looked through the swords, Izuki looked through swords and axes, and I looked through armor. The armor I had on only repelled 20% of posion all together. I changed some of my armor to bronze so weapons couldn't hurt me as much. It also repelled 45% magic, and made my speed go up.**(2)** I put a magic spell on my claymore to make it burn monsters, draining 20% of its HP. "Ready?" I asked Izuki and Yume. "Yeah!" They both said at the same time. We walked out of the blacksmith shop. "Lets go train now!" Yume said. "OK. Theres some really easy monsters to fight out that way, but you get a crap load of EXP points, not much gald, and not much weapons or armor either. But thats OK with me." I told them. "Yeah about your armor and your weapons, I waas watching you the whole time you were picking out armor and weapons. You got some good stuff. Mines basically the same, but I'm going to start using more magic than melee weapons. I only got an axe for when I need it." Izuki said to me. "So your gonna heal us to if we need it too right?" I teased. "No I'm not." She replied, sarcasticely. Just then, a wild boar spawned right in front of them. A red circle appeared under Izuki's feet. Yume pulled out a dagger, and I pulled my claymore.

I charged at the boar. I pulled back my claymore, and it started to glow and shimmer green. I slashed at the boar and it cut it in half. The boars HP went from 100% to 5%. A fire ball went straight at the boar, and it killed it. A box showed up, showing the EXP and stuff that Izuki got from killing the boar.

_Gold 25_

_EXP 1,222_

_Armor/Weapons None_

"Nice job Izuki!" I high fived her. "Yume, you want to keep training?" I asked. There was no reply. "Yume? Were did she go?!" Yume wasn't standing in the place she once was before. I looked at Izuki. She shrugged, and I sighed. "Come on." I muttered. I opened up my option box and hit _guild_. Only me and Izuki were the ones listed in our group. I frowned. "I know she joined our group! It wouldn't make since! It would show the messege saying she left the party!" I yelled. "Did she...Get attacked while we weren't looking?" Izuki asked nervously. I bit my lip. "I don't think so. Lets go fight that first boss." I told her. We jogged to the first floor, and there was Yume standing in front of the door. "Yume?! WHY did you leave us?!" I yelled at her. "Izuki had already killed the boar, and someone said that they were about to fight the boss. I yelled at you guys that I was leaving." She said, and shrugged. Right now, she was really pissing me off...

**(1) I don't remember the name of the sword, but thats what I heard while watching the episode.**

**(2) I'm going to start putting their speed, and magic at the bottom of each page. Plus their level.**

**Yume- Level= 3**

**Speed- 13**

**Magic- 5**

**Izuki- Level= 3**

**Speed- 7**

**Magic- 24**

**Yu- Level 4**

**Speed- 19**

**Magic- 8**

**SeE yAh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: 3rd Chapter of SAO! YAY! **

Yu POV

Me, Izuki and Yume knew what the boss was going to pull off. But what I hadn't noticed because I wasn't really paying all that attention to Diavol, is that he lied about the swords name. When we opened the doors, groups piled in, and he started yelling orders around. But after that, he didn't go with our original plan. He ran ahead, passing all the minions, and tried to kill the boss. I noticed though, that he was holding back. The boss threw him in the air, and cut him to ribbons. He landed on the ground, and all three of us ran up to him. I tried healing him with my potion, but he pushed it away. He told me to save everyone I could, and to beat SAO. I stood up, and charged at the boss. He tried to cut me with his sword, but I climbed up it, and severed the bosses head. His HP dropped from 100% to 20%, and Izuki used fire and ice moves on him, dropping his HP to 5%. Izuki and me started cutting him, each of us taking one damage from him each time we cut him. I got the last kill.

_Gold- 4,597_

_Weapons- Chainsaw_

_Speed- +3_

_Magic- +1_

_EXP- 3,893_

"Nice job Yu!" Yume and Izuki yelled. "It's your fault!" Someone yelled at the back of the floor. I turned around. It was the boy that was fighting with Diavol earlier, while they were talking about killing the first boss. He was on the ground crying. It was Kibaou. "Your one of those beta testers! You knew how to kill the boss! Your the reason why Diavol is dead!" He shouted. "Don't get me confused with those losers." I shouted back. "Yes, I was a beta tester, and yes I did know what the boss was planing. But I made it farther than any beta tester ever did, even at level 1." I smirked. "Then your cheater! Your a beater!" He yelled. "OK, I'm a beater." I told him, and changed my armor around, and equiped the chainsaw. I dismembered our guild, and walked up the stairs. "Yu! Were are you going?!" Yume asked. "next town over. I'm going to train and fight the second boss." I told her. "By yourself!? You'll die! Let us go with you!" She yelled. "You guys can come with me if you want." I said. Yume looked at Izuki. "I'm going to stay here, if thats OK. I'm going to stay in a bigger group so I won't die. Sorry." Izuki said, looking at the ground. Yume sighed. "That's all right." I told her, and left the floor. I was back in town, were everyone was laughing and walking around town, talking and smiling. I didn't know why everyone was so happy since they were locked in SAO, and people were dieing every second of the day. I sighed, and walked out of town with Yume walking behind me. I broke out into a jog as soon as we got out of the town, running down a hill and going around a turn in the dirt path we were following. Yume scremed and I turned around. Holding her upside down, was a grass monster. She was trying to reach her dagger in her pocket, but it fumbled out of her hand, and fell to the ground. "YU! HELP ME!" She screamed. I pulled out my chainsaw and started the motor up. I leaped at the monster, and chopped its arm off that was holding Yume. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Yume screamed as she fell towards the ground. I didn't normally use magic, but now I had to. A golden ring appeared above me, and then it went to Yume. It went under her feet, and made an invisible cloud to catch her. She laughed and fell on the ground on her feet, right beside her dagger. She picked it up, aimed it at its heart, and threw it. It hit the monster. It bursted into blue shards. "Lets try to steer clear of monsters." Yume said tiredly. Yeah." I said. She walked over to where the monster died, and picked up her gold and EXP.

_Gold- 1,000_

_Weapons- None_

_Magic- +4_

_Speed- +5_

We walked towards the next town over. We saw a few people, and they stared at us, and wouldn't stop staring at us until we were out of sight. "Uhh...Does something seem...Off with these people?" I whispered to Yume. "They do seem a bit nervous around us. What a second..." yume started to worry. "What?" I asked. "Yuzuki was here when she died. I remember her telling me that she was coming here. This place as the highest rating for people killing each other! Yu, we have to get out of here They'll kill us!"

"We can't leave! We have to fight the boss first!"  
We walked into the town, and there was many shops, and other houses. There was empty houses for seal, regular houses to live in, and houses to hold guilds in. This wasn't a safe zone were we were at. The district was. I heard a sword being unsheathed. I turned around, and there was about 7 people behind me. "Where do you two think your going? You can't just walk into OUR town and expect to come out alive." A man sayed. I sighed. "If thats how you want to do things..." I pulled out my chainsaw, and I threw my katana to Izuki. "Use that." I ordered.

**AN: **

**Yu- Level- 5**

**Speed- 22**

**Magic- 9**

**Yume Level- 4**

**Speed- 24**

**Magic- 12**

**Izuki Level- 3**

**Speed- 7**

**Magic- 24**

**SeE yA lAtEr!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING ANY! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON FICTIONPRESS! And dumb school has been killing me -_- EnJoY aNoThEr ChApTeR!**

**Yu pov**

I turned my chainsaw on, and put it in the air just as one of the guys jumped at me with their sword. The swords blade was cut clean off, and the man jumped back. "Holy crap!" He screamed. I used my chainsaw to slice him in half. The other six guys screamed, and one started puking at seeing the guts and blood splattered everywhere. The body turned blue, and busted in blue crystals. They took off running, and the green on the top of my head turned red. "Yu! Why did you do that?!" Yume asked me. "He was going to kill me. Besides I wouldn't mind living with a red icon for a day or two. It'll disappear, and I'll be green again," I told her. "Your missing the point Yu! You killed someone!" Yume yelled. "...So...?" I told her, and put my chainsaw back in my inventory, and took my katana away from her. I walked towards a clock tower, and someone screamed. I turned around, and then there was a giant blast. People were thrown into the air, and landed back on the ground with a thump. They turned blue, and disappeared. A couple other people ahd red health bars from barely missing the blast, or where higher levels to were they were hardly hurt unless they fought a really hard boss.

Me and Yume went towards the blast. I tripped over a block, and put my hands out to catch myself. I hit the block, and the ground so hard, that they both said 'Immortal object.' "Shut up!" I yelled. I got back on my feet, and ran towards a huge building. A huge purple sign the size of the building, said 'immortal object.' I ran towards the door, and pulled it open. There was people splattered all over the wall, and I had to shut the door to keep myself from puking. I slowly opened the door back up, and looked inside. Papers and boxes had 'immortal object' written all over it. I picked up one of the pages and opened up the **information** tab on it. I could only read half of it. Even though the explosion didn;t destroy it, blood was splatter on it.

_**Cheat codes for SAO.**_

_**Boss one- Giant-**_

_**Boss 2-**_

_**Boss-**_

An the rest was gone. "This one is cheat codes for how to get super rare items! And this one...Must have blown up this building..." Yume reached down for the paper, and I saw what was wriiten on it. It was a automatic way how to get out of SAO without having to fight the bosses. You had to make a certain kind of circle, and then use human blood to summon a demon that would help you. It hadn't worked, and instead blown up on them. "Do you know who wrote this crap?" I asked Yume. She opened up the information tab, and at the bottom, the username: **ZombieSlayer666.** "Should we try to find this guy?" Yume asked me, and I nodded. We left the building, and walked back to town. I kept looking at everyones name tag to see if I could find the player that matched the person that killed all those people. We walked into a book store, and a girl with red hair and a mages outfit was across the table. She had a grey cloth on, and was sitting on a swivel chair and her feet up on the table. "Do you know anyone by the name **ZombieSlayer666?**" I asked her. She sat up. "Yeah, I do. He stole some of my mage books that I had in boxes behind the store. Why?" She asked. "You didn't see that explosion?! He's probably the one who did it!" I told her. "**ZombieSlayer666** lives in the house past Agil's blacksmith place. Your gonna be surprised about who he is," the girl said and smirked. "Oh yeah. My name is Hika," She said. "Yu, and thats Yume," I said. She waved as we walked out of the book store. "Weirdo.." I said, and me and Yume laughed. We started to run past Agil's blacksmith place, and walked up to a house that was painted all red like blood. I knocked on the door, and someone started shuffling around. "Who is it?" Someone asked from behind the door. It sounded bored, and somewhat like a kid. "Open the door! I need to ask you something!" I yelled. There was a click, and the door opened. "Come in." The voice said. We walked in and a lit flicked on. Everything was either painted red or black. The walls were black, with red splatters all over them.

"Were you the one who made that explosion?" I asked. I still couldn't see the person that had talked to them through the door. A little boy walked in from the other doorway with a popscicle in his mouth, and he was smirking. "Yeah, so?" The boy said. I stared at him. The boy looked like he was less then ten years old. "Why? You know people died, right?! And anyone who dies in the game, dies in real life!" I yelled at him. "Oh, I only did it for fun. No one really knows if you die in real life if you die in the game. There probably back home. And, people will do anything to get out of this game, so I decided to pull a prank on the idiots that would actually do it! I didn't think they would kill themselves!" The boy said while laughing. Yume just stared at him like he was a psycho path. Which he basically was. I pulled my chainsaw out, and the boy stopped laughing. He had a bored look on his face. He flicked his fingers, and me and Yume went flying through the wall. We fazed through it, and the immortal object sign appeared. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! T_T I kept meaning to, but I got writers block! In all the ln all the time that I haven't updated SAO, I've started a Pokémon story, and finished my Dragon Keeper Trilogy book. It's going to have a sequel to it too, so that's going to sap all my energy away. But it is summer vacation, so I'm going to upload as many chapters as I can.** **I probably never said in the other chapters, but now, their only on floor 2. Kinda sad. And I'm gonna have all 100 floors in this story! If I don't get writers block, or get tired of writing this story. I'll probably update once a month, or twice a month. All right, enough of me talking, EnJoY tHiS nEw ChApTeR!**

* * *

Floor 2

Yu slowly got up off the floor, and charged at the ten-year old boy with her chainsaw. Yume started trying to cut him in the back with her dagger, but he was moving to fast, and deflecting all their moves.

Yu did a backflip, and landed near one side of the room.

"Yume, buy me some time!" Yu told Yume, opening up the menu.

"Right!" Yume said, keeping the boy away from Yu.

Yu selected a move called _duel weilding._ Two ice colored swords appeared in her hands.

"Switch!" Yu called to Yume, and Yume dodged out of the way.

Yu started to slash at the boy with both the blades, but he kept dodging them.

'_I need to slash at him faster!'_ Yu thought, speeding up his attacks.

Soon it was starting to get difficult for the boy to dodge all of Yu's hits, a few hitting him the the shoulder, and barely grazing his face. The boy pulled his fist back, ready to punch Yu in the face, but Yu stabbed him through the heart. He looked down at the blade that was hilt deep in his chest, and then he burst into blue glass like crystals. Yu slouched to the ground, exhausted.

"Yu! Ya all right?" Yume asked, running up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I can't believe a little kid did all that!" Yu said.

"I know. But we gotta go! We still have to fight the boss on the next floor." Yume said, pulling her towards the door.

Yu slowly got up off the ground, and walked out the door. The walked down the street, and into an inn. They payed for a room with two beds, and as soon as their head hit the pillows, they were asleep.

* * *

The next morning they were up just before the sun was. They ordered breakfast, and then walked towards the middle of town.

"I heard that the boss room was somewhere around here..." Yume said, her voice trailing off as she stopped in front of a statue, and looked around.

Yu put her hand on the statue, and pushed. Nothing happened. She grabbed the sides of the statue, and pulled. The statue moved, and revealed stairs that went into a circle. Yu went down the stairs two at a time, and Yume running behind her. The farther down they went, the darker it became. Soon the place had torches everywhere, but the red flame started to turn orange, than yellow, than green, than blue, and purpled. It kept going on in that cycle, and then it stayed the color blue. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and they both were panting.

"Jeez! Who decided it was a good idea to put _that_ many stairs on a stair case just to get to a boss room!" Yume complained.

"Someone who doesn't want use to beat the game. Akihiko." Yu said, as a giant wolf the size of a monster truck with blue flames coming off its paws and the tip of its tail. The rest of it was black. Yu pulled out her katana, and Yume pulled out a dagger. The wolf howled, and charged at them. Yume jumped out towards the side, and Yu jumped onto its head, stabbing the katana hilt deep into its skull, and still trying to shove the sword deeper into it. The wolf shook its head, making the sword pull out of its head, and Yu landed on her feet on the ground. Yume threw the dagger right into the wolf's eye, making it scream and writhe in pain as chunks of flesh of blood fell to the ground. The wolf used its paws to try and get the dagger out, and Yu took the chance to stab it in the other eye. It screamed in pain again, and started trying to shake Yu off.

Yu pulled her sword out of the wolf's eye, but then she leaped up onto its head, and stabbed it into the brain. The wolf slowly fell over. A giant screen that read:

_Congratulations!  
1,000 EXPDiamond boots  
_

"I got diamond boots!" Yu cheered, putting them on as soon as they reached her inventory.

"Alright lets go tot he third floor!" Yume cheered, running toward the now opened door to the third floor.

Yu followed her, and they were teleported into a dark erie forest, and they were surrounded by mutant rats.

**AN: Yeah So we got another chapter up! YAH! Alright time for character states. And before that, check up on my profile when all my updates are coming, and what other stories I'm writting for fanfiction!**

**Yu- Level 7**

**Magic- 11**

**Speed- 24**

**Yume- 6**

**Magic- 14**

**Speed- 26**

**SeE yA lAtEr!**


End file.
